wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy in the Woods/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Wubbzy in the Woods."'' Wubbzy in the Woods (The woods) *Engine chugging* Wubbzy: Oh boy. I love camping. Widget: Yeah, me too. Walden: Yes yes yes!! I can't wait to gather different samples of flowers and ferns, and do some serious stargazing at night. *Engine chugging, screech* Duck: *Quacking* Widget: And I can't wait to try out my new inventions, like my instant campfire machine, and my Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000... Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000: *Chirping* Widget: ...with Dolby sound. Wubbzy: I can't wait to go to my favorite pond and catch some Speckled Flying Frogs. Walden: As a scientist, I believe that all animals should be allowed to run free, and that includes frogs. Wubbzy: I always let them go when I'm finished, Walden, but it's so much fun to catch 'em! I can't wait! *Catch* Oops. (Camping area) Wubbzy: Okay! Let's go! Widget: Oh, wait up, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: *Screech* Widget: First we have to unload this here truck. Wubbzy: We do? Walden: And then we have to unpack the bags. Wubbzy: We do?? Widget: And then we gotta pitch the tent. Wubbzy: But that's going to take forever! Widget: Not if we all work together! Walden: And after we're done, then you can go look for Flying Frogs. Wubbzy: Oh.., Okay... *Flop* *Jumps* *Sproing* Widget: *Beep, hammering* See now, that didn't take too long. Walden: No, indeedy! Wubbzy: Okay, let's go to the frog pond! Walden: Wait!! Wubbzy!! Wubbzy: *Screech* Now what? Walden: We have to find a trail map. Wubbzy: *Sighs* Walden: Hmm. Is it in here? *Clanging, crash* Widget: I sure thought I put it in here. Wubbzy: Hey, I don't need a map. I know where the frog pond is! Walden: But you might get lost! Wubbzy: There are plenty of signs along the way! Widget: No no no no, wait, Wubbzy!! You shouldn't go alone!! Wubbzy: See you at the frog pond!! Walden: *Sighs* Let's go find that map. Wubbzy: *Bouncing* See? There's a sign to the pond. *Bouncing* And there's another one. *Bouncing* And there's- Hey... Where's the sign? Oh, there it is. Hmm. I've been to the pond so many times. I'm pretty sure I go... That way. (Camping area) *Rattling, clatters* Widget: Huh. I sure wish I could remember where I put that map. Walden: *Flap* ''Is this it? '''Widget:' Heh. Aha! I knew I'd find it. (Familiar part of the woods) Wubbzy: Yup, that tree looks familiar, and so does that rock. *Bounce* But I don't remember the path being this steep. Whoa! I guess I went the wrong way. Of course. It's this way. Walden: The map says.. it's this way. Wubbzy: Ah. This is more like it. Oof! *Thud* Hmm. Wrong way again. Maybe I should go back to camp and check the trail map. Widget: Aha! Here's the frog pond. Walden: Just like it says on the map. Widget: And there's the Speckled Flying Frogs! Frogs: *Ribbiting* Walden: Yes, but where's Wubbzy? (Scary part of woods) Wubbzy: I'm not sure, but I think I'm lost. *Bird screeches* Wubbzy: *Gasp* Wow! That sounds like a Giant Beasty Bird. Birdy Bird: *Flapping, screeches, flapping* Wubbzy: Phew. *Roar* Wubbzy: Wow. I think that's a Pointy-Toothed Wuzzly Wolf. Chipmunk: *Roars* Wubbzy: Just a chipmunk. *Giggle* *Leaves rustling* Wubbzy: *Gasps* A creepy crawler. Definitely a creepy crawler! Bunny: *Hopping, sniffs* Wubbzy: *Sighs* You gotta relax, Wubbzy. There's nothing to be afraid of. Bunny: *Roars* (Frog pond) Frogs: *Ribbiting* Walden: Maybe one of these frogs can help us find Wubbzy. Let's see now. Ah. Here it is. The call of the Speckled Flying Frog. Ahem. Ribbity ribbity ribbit! Widget: Oh, come on now, Walden. That there's never gonna work. Frog: *Lands* Ribbity ribbity ribbit! Walden: Rib ribbity ribbit ribbit? Frog: Rib rib ribbity! Walden: Ribbity ribbity Wubbzy? Frog: Ribbity ribbity Wubbzy! Walden: Wubbzy rib rib rib? Frog: Rib!! *Jumping and ribbiting* Walden: He says he'll see what he can do. Frog: *Jumping and ribbiting* Ribbit!! *Jumps, lands* Wubbzy: Wow! It's a Speckled Flying Frog! He must have come from the frog pond. Frog: Ribbit!! *Jumps* Wubbzy: Hey, if I follow him, he'll take me right to the frog pond. *Bouncing* Widget! Walden! *Lands* Boy, am I glad to see you. Walden: We're glad to see you too. Widget: Did you get lost there, little buddy? Wubbzy: Well, just a little. I should've listened to you about that trail map. Walden: Well, Wubbzy, now you can finally catch some Speckled Flying Frogs. Frogs: *Ribbiting and splashing* Wubbzy: No, thanks. Those frogs need to be free so they can help other silly lost creatures. Widget: Besides, it's getting dark. Wubbzy: You're right. Which way back to the camp? Widget: Uh, I'm not sure. Walden, where's the trail map? Walden: I gave it to you. Widget: I gave it back to you. Frog: Ribbit! *Jumping* Wubbzy: Follow that frog! *Bouncing* Walden: *Jumping* Widget: *Jumping* Frog: *Jumping* Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Walden: *Jumping* Widget: *Jumping* Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: *Bouncing/jumping and giggling* end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006